The Last Clear—Headed Moment
by EstrangeloEdessa
Summary: Wilma Faye's probably the only non-Grimm human to see so much about the Everafters, but she doesn't realize it. They keep erasing her memory. In that last crucial moment before the dust is sprinkled on her, what is she thinking?


In that last clear-headed moment, the thought going through her mind was this: it's not fair.

All she had really wanted was a story. It wasn't fair that she kept on getting sent out to Ferryport Landing, where nothing ever happened. It wasn't fair that her boss hated her guts and was most definitely trying to get her fired. It wasn't even fair that she was such a good reporter. Maybe, if she wasn't, nobody would trust her with making Ferryport Landing seem exciting, and she'd get to report on _real_ stories. Hah. _Maybe_. _Maybe _she should just put her foot down, throw a tantrum, and refuse to ever go to Ferryport again!

But she refused to do that, because she just was not that kind of person. She wasn't going to get where she was going by screaming and bullying, the way that silly Amy Lynnson had. No, Wilma Faye would follow every lead, race to every assignment, and she would never, ever give up!

And it had been a dream come true when the phone call came about the murder on Widow's Peak. Finally, something was actually _happening_! Why, maybe her quick reaction and reporting skills would help prevent it! And here her imagination had gone into overdrive, quickly constructing a scene where she rushed in in the nick of time, saving the day and driving Amy insane with jealousy.

Of course, what she really found turned out to be much better. As she watched the impossible unfold, a tiny, surprisingly calm little voice in the back of her mind idly wondered if anybody had spiked that coffee she'd had before leaving. But no, that was a real giant there, it had to be. And Wilma had been both terrified and ecstatic. "You getting this, you getting this?" she screamed at her cameraman, desperate that not one second be left unrecorded. And not a single second was.

Wilma watched in a state of frenzied excitement. It was impossible, simply impossible, what she was seeing. And she was going to be the first reporter ever to report on the impossible. Hah! Take _that_, Amy! Oh, yes, she was scared, scared out of her wits, but it was like a roller coaster. It was scary, but she refused to get off. Nobody could make her. Not even the fat little police officer who looked like a pig and who, in Wilma's opinion, probably was one. She'd just seen giants climbing down explosively fast beanstalks. Who was to say that the officer couldn't be a pig?

"This does not concern you, ma'am," he said, hitching up his pants. "I would most appreciate it if you'd hand me that camera."

"Never! Never in a million years!" Wilma laughed wildly.

"Ma'am, I am an officer of the law, and I am ordering you to give me that!"

"Just try and make me!"

He tried. He failed. Wilma took a defensive stance, extended the arm with the microphone, and gave him a sharp rap on his fat knuckles. He howled and hopped away, then narrowed his eyes and charged back. But Wilma had had enough. The moment he was close enough, Wilma started beating him mercilessly.

"Never!" she screamed. "You can never, ever make me give this up! Something completely unbelievable just happened, and finally, _finally_, I will be famous! I _will_ be famous! I'll show that Amy Lynnson who's _boss_!" She laughed wildly. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the good-looking mayor watching her. She smiled. When she was famous, handsome men like that would be crowding around her. Why, she'd have to beat them off with a stick!

The fat little officer gave up and waddled away. Satisfied, nose in the air, Wilma started packing away her camera, motioning for the cameraman to help her. She didn't see the pig-like man talk to the mayor, or the mayor saying, "Don't worry, Glinda will take care of her..."

"All right, pack it up," she ordered, beaming with pride. She was just about to jump in the van when she heard an oh-so-familiar little cough behind her. She spun around and glared the woman in the eye.

"Amy Lynnson," she growled. "What are you doing here?"

The woman shrugged. "Amy Lynnson's just one of my names. Most call me Glinda. Reporting's just one of my jobs. Usually, I do magic." She smiled, that adorable little smile Wilma hated so much. "Could I possibly have that camera?"

"_No_."

She sighed. "Didn't think so. Just thought I'd ask. Oh, well. Guess what, Wilma Faye?"

The woman opened her fist and blew a sparkly pink dust at Wilma. Wilma choked and coughed. What the heck? She'd always known Amy was crazy, but this? It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair, that the bosses should choose someone as mean as Amy instead of her.... It wasn't fair....

That was her last clear-headed thought.

It wasn't the only one.


End file.
